Life as I know it
by Not close to perfect
Summary: A new girl's journy in Degrassi.
1. Chapter 1

Walking though the door of Degrassi,I felt my eyes a girl with brown short curly hair bucked into me,causing my paper to fly on the floor. I bent down and try to pick them up and she did too. "Sorry" She giggled.  
"It's okay," I replied as I gathered my paper and then a guy with a green eyes with eyeliner kneeled down and handed me one my paper.  
"I believe this is yours?" I nodded as I slightly took my paper. I blush a little and then we all stood up. Then the girl went into his arm,and my smile went a little down. "I am Eli" Then he pointed to the girl "Clare." She interrupted Eli and she look at her cell phone. "I got to go. Jen need me." She turn to me before she left. "Before I go,your name?" "Skyler" I said she smile and waved goodbye I kinda felt out of place since I was the only one not wearing my uniform. "Do you know where locker 103 is?" "Of course I do,I am locker 102 and Clare is 101 so we will be seeing a lot of each other." He announce he turn his back on my and walk away then he motion me to fellow. Then we made it to our locker and I opened it to find one empty locker. I tossed my backpack and smile,I turn my to see a po po walking in the hall.  
"Hey,why is there so much sercitiy? " I asked,I mean I did heard about the shoot with rick but I didn't realized how bad it was,  
"Mhh let me explain this as fast as possible. The dance sucked that why." I laugh as I shook my head. "On to another topic where did you come from." He leaned against his locker.  
"Well I came from my mother." His eyes widen in shocked. "Well lets just say a town." I smiled as he made a sideway smile.  
"Not gonna tell me?"  
"Nope." I crossed my arm as another kid joined us. He look at me then to Eli.  
"Adam this is the new girl Skyler." Adam smiled at me and made a little wave. He was as cute as Eli was.  
"New girl huh? Where you from?" I raised one eyebrow and looked at Eli.  
"She is from her mother appairly." Adam laughed as he tilted his head a little.  
"Really? I heard that place was amazing." Adam joke as I burst into laughers. "Okay,okay I am from L.A.." Then Eli clap his hands,slowly. Then I got lost in his green eyes. I don't know why but I couldn't help it. Then he made a smirk on his face. He look down and took my paper out of my hand and my eyes widen.  
"Look like your the grade as me." We smiled and I scooted closer to look at my paper. "We have three classes together,Math,science and creative writing." He handed me my paper,as he got shoved by a guy who looked very pissed off at him. I opened my mouth to speak but the Eli "That,Fitz. Don't. Go. near. him." His voice was low and firm so of course I stood up straight.  
"Who made you the boss of me?" I turn around to fellow this guy,I hated when people I barely know tell me how to run my life. Then Adam grab my hand,and shook his head.  
"Besides it's time for class." He took my books from my arm and look me in the eye. "and I would like to walk you to class." He bit his lips as I nodded. We walk away as I made a quick bye waved to Eli,Adam was funny,every joke I laughed. We stop at the door way,and then he handed me back my books. He leaned against it as cross his arms at me. "Will you be having lunch with us or are you too cool for that."  
"Hmm Let me ." I said as I never gave him a real answer,I took my seat and sho him away. 2rd period I ran out of the class room and again I bucked into someone. Oh goodie its Fitz. "Watch it." He said and began to walk and I block him once again.  
"Say that again. Beside I believe you are the one who ran into me." I said as I raised one eyebrow,crossing my arm.  
"You new right?" I nodded my head. "Fitz and you?" "Sky." I said fast as I could.  
"See you around then." He said waiting for a responds.  
"We'll see about that." I flip my hair and walk off to my next class. To find Eli there sitting near the middle,there was a empty seat next to him like he wanted me to sit next to him but I took the seat closest to the door. He looked back to see me, "What da want." I said in a half joking half flirty way. He rolled his eyes as the teacher read out names of student. The he called out Eli last name,mhm Elijah Goldworthy huh? Then he called out my name "Skyler MacGregor?" I raised my hand allowing people to look at me. Soon he was done and I moved up next to Eli. He raised on eyebrow and his little smirk was back.  
"Miss me?" He whisper as he try to figure out an problem. I rolled my eyes to the other side of the room,then went to work. This was too boring for me,I slid the paper into my book bag. "Done so soon huh?" Turning around to face Eli.  
"Ya,so mind your own bis-"  
"You don't play well with others do you?" Eli asked me. 


	2. Chapter 2

I rolled my eyes and cross my arm. "I am sorry did I hurt you?" I said sarcastically. Eli place his hand on his heart and pretending to be wounded.

"Yes,now I am dieing." He teased and a few second later he lean back in his chair. I look over to see he was filling in his nail with a black marker.

I lean over to Eli and whisper."Wow,what some matching earring?" He chuckled and I raised an eyebrow. "It will go well with your eyeliner as well." I added. I smile as he turn his head to me.

"Don't act like you don't love it." He smile at me and I felt my face burning up and I just look at his face. I mean he is really cute,but I wouldn't go after him since he has a girlfriend. Soon he caught me just staring at him. "Want a picture?" He joke as he place a sideway smile raising one eyebrow. "Stare all you want,that's-"

I cut him short and raised my voice a little. "I was just wondering, does this whole school has a big ego or just you?" I turn my head to the door. "Joking." I added quickly before he snap back. "So where does Adam and you sit?" I asked as if I knew them right off the back.

"In the cafeteria,near the middle,One table away from the trash on the right side of the room." Eli said as he gathered all of his stuff together. "Why? Are you eating with us?" He asked.

"No,just wanted to know which table to avoid at all cost." I replied, as the bell rang. I began to rush to the door but then Eli got in my way. "Watch it Goldworthy." I lowered my tone,he once again laugh. We walk to our locker and just tossed out stuff in there,I followed him into the cafe where we waited in the line for food. I sigh and got bump a little from behind. "What?" I said as I turn my head to find Adam smiling at me.

"Are you okay?" Adam sounded worried. He step in front of me and frown. "Are you gonna be mean to us the whole time? Smile please? For me?" He added and I smile. "Good,you look prettier with a smile." I guess I blush and sway a little bit. I look over to see the food and I was going for the chili until a girl who had a pego tummy said.

"Don't eat the chili. Too many people get sick." She said and I nodded my head.

"Nice to know. Thanks." She nodded her head and walk off. I think I remember her from the next teen star. Noo that can't be Jenna? Or could it? Once I got my meal I went to paid for it but Adam ended up cutting me in line and he told the lady he is paying for mine. "I can pay for myself you know."

"Ya but it's your first day here,now come on." He nugged his head over to their table and I sat and join them. "Clare have you met Skyler?" He asked her and she smile at me.

"Ya I are you liking Degrassi?" Clare asked me and Eli took a bite of a cookie.

"Umm it's gonna take some time getting used to for instance the uniform,the po po, the guys,ya." She laugh at my comment and I just took a sip of my milk. "So tell me,is this all about Rick and what he done?" I asked moving my finger around the room. "The rules,school I mean."

"Umm no. Like I said earlier,the dance sucked." Eli said. "Now who is Rick?" He asked me and the group moved closer.

"He a rude,abusive guy who trick people to like him and ending up to put a girl in a coma and soon after that he brought a gun to school and shoot Jimmy making him handicap." I said as I took a bite of my grapes.

"Really and how do you know this?" Clare brought up and I bit my lips.

"Oh the girl who was in the coma was my cousin and now she is dead because of him. Her name is Terri!" I added and then look at Adam. "So tell me something about your self." I asked the three of them. Pasting us Fitz wink at which made Adam to frown and Eli putting Clare close to him. "What is with you all?" I said as I got up to dump the rest of my food in the trash. I could tell their eyes were on me so I past fitz letting my finger to cross his back and he smile at me. I could tell the group didn't like that. Before one of them said something I broke the awkwardness with a laugh. "Wow you act like he is a murder." Then the girl who look like Jenna sat by us.

"Hi." She said making a smiling faces to everyone. She look like she crapped a rainbow. "Clare-bear who the new girl.?" She whisper.

"Oh F.Y.I I can hear you." I said nicely. "I am Skyler,are you Jenna?" I asked and she nodded. Then I remember she was pageant so I should be nice. "Nice to meet you then!" I cheered. Then the rest of lunch was just random talking every here and there. Finally lunch ended and Adam,Clare,Eli and I walk out together.

Adam walk closer to me and we bump arms a couple time walking over to my locker. I look over to him a smile. I grab my stuff and try to rush to class with out a goodbye. Soon as I know it another kid bucked into me. "Really? Again?" I said loudly that the other kid help me of the floor. He had that Taylor lautner look to him. He sorta laugh.

"Sorry,I should know not to bunk into a pretty girl like you." He smile. Being me I wanted the last words before leaving.

"Oh,sorry pretty boy. Next time watch it. " I said as I walk past him he sorta grab my wrist and pulled me closer.

"Let me make it up to you? The dots after school?" He asked and I nodded. "I am Drew by the way."

"Skyler." I said. "See you later then." I walk away with my stuff. Walking into my next class where I saw Clare ,Eli, and Adam. "Oh goodie" I whisper.

They were talking in a group, I could tell Adam felt like a third wheel I could tell it on his face. When I got closer I heard something about a girl name Fiona who is going to rehab or was. "Well Hello." Adam said as I took the seat in front of Clare since that was the only seat open. He winked at me and I rolled my eyes looking at the front of the class.

"Class we have a new student." The teacher made me walk up and smile.

"Yep." I said fast as if I didn't want to be here.

"Tell us about yourself." She kept making talk more.

"I moved over here since my farther died and now I am living with my adopted family." I said and she was shocked, I could tell this time it was a little to much but it was true. Before anyone could ask me about my life I ran to my seat where Clare had a sad face, Adam look sincere and Eli well he just look bored I couldn't tell with him. The class grew silent and I laugh causing everyone to look at me and I smile. 


	3. Chapter 3

The rest of class was pretty boring. Adam,Eli,Clare and I met eyes a couple times but other then that School was nothing. The day went by fast for me I smiled as the final bell rang,walking over to my locker I see Eli and Clare talking by our locker. He was leaning on mine,he turn his head to me and scooted over to his. I open the locker and grab my book bag shutting the door. "Hey do you know where's the dots is?' I asked. Then Adam shows up behind Eli with a smile that greeted me.

"Ya,your not meeting with Fitz are you?" Eli said and Clare rolled her eyes. Before one of them could say anything.

"No just someone that want to make up for bumping into me,Umm also will you three come with me. I barely know anyone here." I beg them to join me to meet Drew. Clare smile nodding her head.

"Sure we would love to." She said as she put her arms around Eli and they began walking with Adam behind us.

"Are you coming princess?" Adam said to me as I ran over to them. We walk over to a hearse in the parking lot. Eli unlock the door soon we all got in. He got into the driver seat,Clare sat in shotgun and Adam and I were left in the back of his car. I kinda looked gross out wondering if this car had a dead person at one point. "Are you okay there Skyler?" He asked me. He smile and lean over to me. "Don't worry this is Eli's car Morthy. No there no dead person in here." He whisper to me. Then Eli made a smirk on his face,and look at me in the corner of his eyes.

"Don't lie to her,there is a dead person in here right now?" He said as I really hope he was joking. I look behind me and then sigh when I heard Eli and Adam laughing. Clare playfully hit the two. "Aww Clare,you no fun." He said. Then began driving to the dots,which was not really far and he just park the car up front.

"Eli your taking goth to the next level." I said putting my hands in my coat pocket. He rolled his eyes and Clare giggle followed by Adam trying to hold a laugh. "Now I am gonna call you worthy."

"Nice like I haven't heard that one before." He snap as I walk over to Drew where he smile at me. Then look confused at the three.

"I hope you don't mind but I brought friends." I said. "Do you know each other?" I asked and right then Clare narrow her eyes at him crossing her little arm. Eli nods and smile,Adam laugh.

"Ya I am his brother." Adam pointed out. I smile and sat down,I notice Drew got a text from a girl name be then soon he left.

"That was rude." I said, as Drew left the building. A song came on the radio and I began singing it, it was Don't go breaking my heart. I stop singing and blush really read letting my hair go to my face,laughing a little.

"Eli,my mom wants me home can you drop me off." She smile at him ,soon they left and Adam leans in close to me.

"Sing more .you're good." I shook my head and cross my arms. "Why not?" He act like a five year old that wanted candy.

"Because I don't wanna." I protested.

"Give me ten good reason why you shouldn't sing." He said as he got closer to me. "Then I will give you ten reason why you should sing." He added and I tilt my head,then we nodded.

"One,I stink." He shook his head. "Two,I don't wanna" He rolled his eyes. "I won't sing to someone I just met. Four I won't thing in public. Five I don't have a song ready. Not ready to sing,not dressed. Don't want attention, I am new here." I try to think of more but he laugh.

"That's all? Okay my turn. You should sing to me right here and now because I wanna hear your lovely voice coming out of you sweet lips that place on your beautiful face. So I can hear what you sound like,for fun,because we are bored. We need a singer here. Ummm something that many people would love to know about you." I lean back in my chair. "To prove me that you stink." He air quote stink and I laugh. "See ten." He said.

"Not gonna." I said once again he tilts his head, "Not here and now. Maybe tomorrow in a less crowd place." I smile and grab my shoulder bag and began walking over to the door and then Adam ran past me to open the door. I laugh and bow down "Thank you,prince charming." I rolled my eyes and laugh for a quick moment. Walking next to Adam,it started to rain and I shivered he turn his head to me.

"Cold?" He ask as I nodded my head I felt his arm coming around my shoulder. He pull me closer and when I turn my head I see Adam's face up close. My nose light hit his and then I back away slowly. I felt my face burning up and we gaze into each other eyes. Soon I heard someone shouting and laughing some bunk into Adam and I ruining our little moment.

"You two girls watch where you are standing." I didn't know what that mean so I rolled my eyes. I grab Adam's hand skipping over to my I let go of his hands and cartwheel over to the door,I could tell he was checking me out and I smile. I open the door leaving him on the sidewalk,turning my head I look at Adam.

"See you tomorrow?" I ask as he smile and wave goodbye. I enter the house and then I trip going up the stairs,wow I am such a nerd. Tomorrow was Saturday,I was happy I didn't have to go to school since everyone was bucking into me. Walking over to the computer I see I got a IM chat request. I could tell it was Eli since the username.

Me:What do you want?

Eli: I am fine thank Skyler for asking and how are you?

Me:Sorry...

Eli:It's okay,Hey I was wondering do you want to hang out with Adam and I tomorrow?

Me: What about Clare?

Eli:She have to go to her grandmother's house.

Me:Okay? Where,when?

Eli: Ummm not sure maybe around 2 at the park?

Me: Okay I will think about it,I might have better things to do then go to a park with 2 cute guys.

Eli: Excuse me? Did you call me Adam and I cute

I rolled my eyes and went back to typing.

Me:Well your not half bad and yes I think Adam is cute. Hey I am logging off because I have to do lame homework.

Eli: Aww but I wanted you to tell me how dreamy I was jk! ;-)

Me: Ha ha shut up

Eli:What if I don't wanna?

I logged off and then spin in my chair and soon I frighten by my ring tone which was Imperfect Is the New Perfect by Caitlin Crosby and it was my best friend from home Amber.

"How was your day?" She asked like a little kid wanted candy

"Umm nothing like welcome to Degrassi then people bunking into me other then that it's okay. I met some cool people and some I have not a clue about." I reply putting my phone between my shoulder. Walking over to my bed where I lay down to look at the wall.

"Give me detail about the people." She assisted as I sigh.

"Well so far I met Drew,Adam,Eli,Fitz,Clare, and the girl from Next Teen star Jenna." My eye wonders around the room.

"Go on?" I could tell I had to tell her everything I knew. "Tell more,what are they like? Are they cute? What was Jenna like? Ummm what was the school like things like that."

"Fine, Okay who Do I began with?" I began to think as then I finally pick. "Okay there Eli and he is cute and kinda hot ummm he drives a hearse,sarcastic comments and Joke. He has a girlfriend,Clare she seems really nice. Clare she has pretty blue eyes and she seems nice and cool,we never really chatted. Who else? Oh there's Adam which he is super sweet,funny he is really cute. I am not sure if he is taken because he talks to about a girl name Fiona. I think Drew was his brother and he seems like a flirt he had that look to him,he was hot but soo not my type. Then last there was Fitz and the other told me to stay away from him and I don't understand why I mean he seems nice and really cute and little sexy." I breath for air. "That's all about the people I met so far umm the school was like what we used to joke about snobby private school."

"OMG wow that's a lot. Ha ha I have to go my boyfriend is here. Bye love Ya." Then she hung up as fast as she could. I sigh and decide that was all taking for the day. 


End file.
